


Somewhere in time

by Sebrianthe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebrianthe/pseuds/Sebrianthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>赠西皮，一個“其中一方是“人工智能”的腦洞。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in time

从写着硕大Jaeger字体的军舰上下来，还要行过一段不算短的石板路，才能到达这码头最受欢迎的小酒馆。巴基到得有些晚，只好侧站在吧台边上，向酒保要了杯不掺水的樱桃白兰地。

"嘿伙计，怎么才来？"

问他的是杜根，他的圆帽子摘了放在一边，那上面正堆满筹码，Gabe站在他身后，注意力显然在别处。

"有些事情耽误了会…"

他随口应了声，看起来心不在焉的。这会儿酒馆里人声鼎沸，吧台上穿红裙的女人伴随音乐转着圈，露出吊带袜的蕾丝边和半截白如衬裙的大腿，男人们为此吹起口哨，高声喝着彩，没人注意到角落里形单影只的情绪。

巴基从紧挨着他而站的醉醺醺的男人口袋里顺来一支烟，放在嘴里并不点燃，过会又掏出来拿在手上翻弄。他面沉如水，心乱如麻，眼睛里烧着两点火星，一时将燃，一时又近似熄了。他抓了抓头发，不可思议地扯了下嘴角。

"怎么可能？"

他猛地抬起头，声音近到耳边，头顶上旋转的裙摆炸出绚烂的花朵，那女人屈起膝盖，在他面前半跪，一边从他手中抽出烟来。

"有火么？"她把烟衔在唇间，朝他抛了个媚眼。

"让开让开…"

醉醺醺的麻烦纷沓而至。

 

巴基直起腰，拉直被弄皱的衣服下摆，转身捡起掉落的帽子，轻轻拍净上面的尘土。他莫名其妙地打了这么一架，不小心挨了几下拳头，心情却畅快不少。他正想着再回去喝两杯，或许还能陪着杜根赌两局牌，然而在那酒馆窗边看热闹的身影当中，他不经意看到了一个人的脸。

几乎是立刻的，巴基扭头就走。他赶在巡警吹起警哨赶来之前折进一条小幽黑的小巷子，没有停留，而是一直走到第三个岔口。左折右折，石板路成了坡道，这里的灯光已不如海港明亮，幽僻的夜里也有不少人家已熄灯入眠。巴基放缓脚步，将手插在裤子口袋里，两侧的石墙间回响着他微弱的脚步声。

他在半山腰一处弯折的窄道上停了下来。这里有道矮墙与海岸线平行，正好供人歇脚，巴基把一只脚翘在上面，手指习惯性地掏了掏胸兜，可口袋里没有烟，这令他心里掠过一阵焦灼。

"你认识我。"

白天见到的那双蓝眼睛和海水一样，即便是夜里也仿佛会发光。巴基承认那是一张相当有吸引力的英俊男人的脸，如果换作平常，在家乡的街头巷尾，或是任何地方，他们或许能说上话，并为新友情碰杯，巴基可能会在不远的将来把自己的妹妹介绍给他－－他有两个妹妹，都是花样年华－－他们可以走得更长远不是么？说不定是一辈子。

可是他为什么偏要说他是史蒂夫呢？

巴基把指节放在齿间轻咬，这刺痛提醒他一开始有多愤怒。史蒂夫·G·罗杰斯，他曾经的青梅竹马，唯一的好友，生死之交，他们共享着整个童年和少年时代，巴基可以发誓他们之间没有一个秘密。他们这样熟，以至于对于彼此一丁点儿脾气也没有。

他的史蒂夫是个瘦弱的小个子，顶着一头金发，眼睛像湖水一样，虽然衣衫陈旧，却永远干净整洁。他不太爱说话，肚子里主意倒和勇气一样多，巴基总担心他不留神就丢了姓名，却也打心眼里佩服着他。

他静静地看着海岸边延绵的灯火，心里涌起懊悔的情绪来。他白日里揍了那家伙一拳，心乱如麻地回到船上，想不到那家伙竟然还在岸边等着他，早知道他就该多给这谎话精来上几拳，好让他尝尝滋味。那个人穿着一身深蓝色的平民服，可看上去就像个军官一样威武，当时那一重拳砸在他眼眶上，他像没事人一般。想到这里，巴基对他的疑窦又深了一重。

他该不会是敌国的间谍吧？

巴基的胡思乱想被打断了，因为他看见一个身影，正沿着他方才走过的小路缓步而上。巴基不动声色地站正身体，捏紧拳头。他认得那个人走路的姿势，熟悉得仿佛不曾别离，那就像陡然被唤回了过多的回忆，心脏乱跳一气，他的身体在微微颤抖着。

等到约丈许的距离，巴基终于看清了那个人的脸。

"巴基…"

略微高过他的青年人站在石墙这头，冲他露出一个期许的笑容。

意识到自己居然被跟踪了，巴基简直要被怒意冲昏头。他正想揍他呢，现在不可不说是一个好机会。

"我不管你是从哪里知道我的名字的，也不在乎你他妈的有什么意图，只要你再敢自称是史蒂夫一次，我发誓一定会让你后悔生到这世上。"

假史蒂夫看起来有些不知所措。纵使在暗处，巴基也能感受到他强烈的视线执着地落在自己脸上。

"巴基…詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士，你今年24岁了。"

"那又怎样？"

"我有很多事情，想要向你确认。"

巴基嗤笑着。"你要向我确认什么？军事机密？伙计，你找错对象了，我只是个志愿士兵。"

巴基不想再跟他纠缠下去，军队集结的时间是早晨6点，在此之前他需要找个地方好好睡一觉，而不是在这种地方，和这样一个陌生人浪费时间。

"有些事情，只有你知道…一些私事。"

"和陌生人从没有所谓的私事可言。"

"你认识我…"

"不！我不认识你！"巴基恼怒地打断他的话，像头狮子那样冲了过去，一把揪住对方的衣领。那衣料材质很奇怪，并没有浆洗后硬邦邦的触感，更不像廉价棉料那样松散，它是柔韧绵软的。

"我从没见过你，你也不要再说那个名字！我警告过你！"他想着是把他吊在矮墙上，还是把他从台阶上推下去，在犹豫的过程中对方抓住他的双手，巴基顿时像触电一般甩开他。

"你不可能是他，"他心烦意乱，再度回忆起往事令他难过得有些想吐。"他已经死了。"

"但是…"

巴基抬起一只手阻止他。虽然心律失常，可他的声音听上去很平静。"没有但是。没有可能。"

史蒂夫棺盖上的第一朵白玫瑰是他亲手放的。时隔一年，他仍记得当时的心情。

对方沉默了一小会，在巴基准备离开他独自下山之前小小地叹了一口气，像是下了某个决心。"有件事情我要告诉你。"

巴基斜瞟了他一眼，心里打定主意不信。

"我不是这个时代的人。"

"…"

"这是一个未来的测试，可以回到机器，时光机，允许的任何时代，我选择了现在。"

陡然涌起的嘲意令巴基抬起下巴，"不要说你是为了见我。"

"我想找回我们之间的回忆，巴基。"

"我说过，我不认识你。"

"我记得你的事情。"对方眼中的坚毅令巴基不禁愣了愣，"我记得我们的过去，巴基，我们在布鲁克林街头公园的相遇，这是那场遭遇中唯一幸运的事情。"

"你怎么…"

"我们做了很多年的朋友，最好的朋友，你给了我最重要的友情，还教会我许多东西。如果没有你，我想我一定会不知所措。"

"…"

"你还带我去科尼岛，最开心的一天，不是么？"

"回来你的哮喘就犯了，在床上躺了一个星期。"

"你为了道歉，给我买了一块新画板，还有一个孔雀蓝的颜料。"

尽管远不如你眼睛的色彩，巴基暗自想，现在他的心情很微妙，纵使他仍无法把眼前的人和他的小伙子联系在一起，但被重新唤起的情感令人变得柔软起来。

"虽然你从未告诉过我，但我知道你为此赚了一个月的外快。"

"…谁告诉你的？"

英俊的陌生人笑的有些含蓄，"是Rebecca－－她告诉我不要向你说起，我毁约了。"

巴基抬手抓了抓头发，两手不知所措地在海军服上搓了搓，手背碰到他脖子上戴着的链子，他便一把抓住了那冰凉的狗牌，仿佛这样才能稍微安定一些。

"嘿，伙计，我们非要站在这里吹一夜风么？"

"你想去哪里？"

"港口那边有个教堂，夜晚没什么人。"

"悉听尊便。"

青年说这句话时的神情像极了史蒂夫，巴基暗骂了一声，决定如非必要，暂时不要再看对方的脸。

 

他们用了很短的时间走到那个天主教小教堂，门虚掩着，里面的蜡烛多得一晚上都烧不完。如巴基所说，昨晚才靠港明早就要出发的船员们是不会浪费时间来此祷告的，而当地居民有自己固定的礼拜时间。

巴基坐在左手的长椅上，手搭着椅背翘起左腿，青年选择了他右侧的椅子。

现在他们之间隔着条过道，巴基终于有足够的安全距离打量这个男人。他和史蒂夫的身量差太多了，如果史蒂夫充其量只是一条小渔船，那么这个男人就是条航母，巴基只用眼光看一圈，就知道他的筋肉和力量有多完美。

近身搏击高手，但枪械就难说了…

可老实说，他的面部轮廓还真是越看越像，史蒂夫如果身体健康，或许真就是这个样子。

巴基心中好奇渐渐居于上风，无法抑制的隐约好感令他起初的怒意像阵风一样消泯，当然他是无论如何不会相信时光倒流的说法的。

那个男人似乎在等着他提问。

"那么，你刚刚说到哪里了？"

"Rebecca。她告诉我你在打工赚钱。"

巴基做了个手势，示意他继续。

"事实上，我的颜料有很多都是你送我的。"

"那你应该记得自己色弱。"

那个人停顿了一下，有些犹豫。"那个时候，我的确没办法识别。"

"现在可以了？"巴基嘲讽般地问道。

"时代在进步，有很多东西都不一样了。"他把手放进口袋，拿出一个长方形看不出材料的小盒子，有一面在烛火下反射出光滑的色泽。

巴基好奇地盯着那个东西，"这是什么？"

"通讯机。"他按了一下侧边的圆形按钮，表面就泛起一层亮蓝的光芒。"这个时代还没办法使用。"

"哈…所以你现在不色弱了？"巴基又问了一遍。

"是的。"

"先进的医术，真了不起。"巴基感叹得好似刚看完魔术，"你说你是未来的史蒂夫，那是多久？"

"…70年后。"

"这不可能。"巴基笑着摇摇头，"太荒谬了。70年后的史蒂夫怎么会是你这个样子…"

他陡然顿住，忽然意识到对方话语里的另一层含义。如果这个人说的是真的，那么70年后已经没有他了。或许在那之前，或许在更早的战争年代。死亡终会发生。

这时候年轻人却从口袋里掏出一只钢笔。

那是一支世纪系列的老派克，恰到好处的粗细和重量，手指捏着刚刚好，笔杆是罕见的红蓝相间，因为时间久远彩有些褪色，但它是那样熟悉，巴基清楚地记得由他设计的字体雕刻在什么位置。

巴基站了起来，动作有些急促地将钢笔从青年手上拿过去，"你怎么会有这支笔？"哦不，这可真是个蠢问题，如果不拿出这支笔，他又如何证明自己是史蒂夫呢？

"等我发现时，它是我唯一拥有的东西，上面刻着的字告诉我它是来自你的礼物。我记得自己的名字，直到20岁前后的人生－－大部分时间是和你。布鲁克林的大部分街道我们都去过，你总是能找到我。巴基，我记得我们曾经在一起的一切，任何时间任何事情，但我却不记得这一支笔。"

"所以你特地回到70年前，跑来问问你的老搭档老朋友这究竟是怎么回事？"

"我想知道，想了解那之后的你。你对我而言很重要，超乎一切的重要，这也是我选择这一年的原因。"

"现在你见到了我，也知道我在做什么了，之后呢？你是不是还要说服我从战场上逃离，做个逃兵？"

他们终于不可避免地谈到这个话题。

"巴基，如果不是战争，你可以生活得很好。"

巴基大声叹了一口气，"伙计，虽然我承认你的故事很动听，足够我在无聊得要死的航行中说给其他人解闷，但是足够了，虽然我憎恨战争，可就这样像只老鼠那样逃回后方绝不是詹姆士中士的作风。"

"巴基…"

"不要那么叫我，我并不习惯被陌生人这样称呼，也不要再说你是史蒂夫。如果你真的有心，就该再往前跳一年，回到史蒂夫的葬礼上去看看，你要的答案就在那里。"

巴基把笔丢进陌生人怀里，转身离去。尽管不喜欢，他还是决定回到船上，在硬邦邦的船舱里睡上一觉，也好过这片陆地的任何一个角落。

在他走出门那一刻，他听到身后年轻人叫他等一等。巴基转过身，看到走到面前的男人摊开的手掌上托着一个小小的黑色物体。

巴基愣了一下，条件反射地去抓他的狗牌。在那吊着的两块小金属片下面，史蒂夫送给他的一模一样的东西正安静地躺在他的胸口。

"这并不能说明什么，伙计。"他知道对方的意思，现在也有些相信了，他长得可真像史蒂夫。可他还是明白地摇摇头，走出去，将一切自身后关上了。

"史蒂夫，再见。"

 

娜塔莎关闭终端调频器，取下耳机。还没等她从椅子上站起来，连接实验室与监控室的门就被打开了。

"欢迎回来，队长，这次的情报采集很成功。"

大步走进屋里的金发男人眉头微皱，似乎尚未从之前的情绪中摆脱出来。

"虽然进行了两次时空跳跃，但好在并未超出机器负荷，史塔克说的没错，"娜塔莎撩了撩她鲜艳如火的红发，"队长…罗杰斯，你还好么？"

"我想是的，谢谢。"史蒂夫认真地答道，"任务完成。"。他把拿在手里的透明盒子递给娜塔莎，那里面装着一片亮晶晶的黑色芯片。

娜塔莎在接过去之前仔细打量了一下他的脸色，"你已经决定了？"

"是的。"

"如果你将它放回去，也许会遭受相当的痛苦，甚至无法解脱…"

"我不想逃避，娜塔莎，也绝不想放弃回忆起和巴基在一起时的心情。如果可以，我希望那时候被留下的人是我，尽管这并没有办法实现。"

"你不需要为此而自责。"

"我痛恨自己没有办法改变历史，娜塔莎，明明我就在那里，却无能为力。"

"罗杰斯，巴基的遭遇并不是你的错。"

她指的是第二次时空跳跃，以时光穿梭机的设置已能精确地定位时间，而取回记忆芯片的方式也有很多种，不过很显然，史蒂夫只选了其中的两个时刻。

对方的默认让娜塔莎有些难过，她虽然经历过许多，但总是会为伙伴们心疼。

"需要我借你个肩膀？"

史蒂夫笑了起来，"不，你太瘦了。"

娜塔莎翻了个白眼，忍住回嘴的冲动，再度转移话题，"布鲁斯的假期到下周一为止，植入计划可以安排在同一天，或者你需要更多的休息时间？"

"没有问题。"

娜塔莎没有试着再劝说他。不过她最后忍不住问了个问题。

"那个时候你觉得自己能说服巴基不回战场么？"

但史蒂夫并没有回答她。

 

他一个人坐在房间里，包裹住整个屋子的昏沉与安静使他更深地沉浸在回忆里。窗外正下着雨，滴落玻璃上的雨声与海浪声相去甚远。

这是个寒冷的时节，窗缘内侧覆着一层细密的水珠，将外面的风景模糊成彩色的墨堆，史蒂夫完全没有注意这些，他正想起巴基的手指，笔尖在白纸上飞速移动着。他试图通过绘画来记录曾经在记忆中模糊不清的身影，但这并不能帮助他恢复相应的感情。

在巴基所在的船遭遇意外搁浅，而军令急迫的情况下，一个师的士兵只能弃船登陆，以便赶上与其他军团会师。史蒂夫知道他们未来将会遭遇什么，这在几十年后的历史文献中也仅是个一笔带过的描述，并不如整体战役的意义深远。

那个时候他的内心是没有犹豫的。在他的父亲为他设定的程序中，除了"舍己为人"，也包含着"大局至上"的思维模式，相比之下，服从的天性更像是一种装饰。史蒂夫知道，历史是没法改变的，巴基和他的战友将会遇上一场有备而来的伏击，半数以上的士兵被俘虏，小半数当场牺牲，剩下的不知所踪，在异国战场的逃亡中饱受伤病或惊惶或思乡的情绪折磨。

史蒂夫应该置之不理。他的任务是记录，以及回收。这场战役发生时间往前倒推两年，他因为原本生命体的故障暂时被迫停止一切机能，成为一个"死亡之人"，他的父亲虽然创造了一个超前睿智的人工智能，却没办法给他一个完美的身体。

他早在70年前便死过一次，这次"死亡"令他丢失了一件东西。而这次时光机的溯流测试恰好为他提供了一次机会。

史蒂夫第二次时空跳跃点被锁定在战役后，他站在死寂的丛林边上，天际正泛出朦胧的淡紫，这是黎明在即的时刻。

巴基就在河流岸边，他左臂受了很严重的伤，把身体缩称一团挤在嶙峋的岩石间。史蒂夫找到他时，他正发着低烧，却警醒得像只猎犬。

看到史蒂夫的那一瞬间，他的眼神动摇了一下，对于史蒂夫来说只是一刻钟的间隔，对于他而言却已近一年了。然而一年后，他依然记得这个人。

"…是你。"巴基把头靠在石头上找了个舒服点的姿势，他的头发如今已经能在脑后扎成小小的一簇，现在只是凌乱地贴在两鬓。

"你受伤了。"

程序告诉他应该站着不动，但身体的动作却头一次快过别的。

奇怪的是，巴基并没有推开他，或许他比外表上表现的更为虚弱无力。

史蒂夫给他做了一个简单的包扎，便稍微后退一点，仔细地端详着他。

他狼狈极了，一脸胡子拉茬，血与灰混杂在他皮肤上，无数细小的擦伤与挫伤显示他遭遇过至少一次炮弹炸开，左臂的伤口深可见骨，因为没有得到及时有效的治疗周边皮肤已开始泛红，此刻的低烧则是另一个发炎的体征。

再不救他，他就要死了。

史蒂夫想了一阵才觉察出自己的茫然，该不该救，或怎么救于他而言都是事关原则的问题，他从不该在此事上犹豫不决。但现在的心情（如果他有所谓的心情的话）又算是什么呢？

"你果然是间谍吧。"巴基在这时却开了口。

"不，我不是。"

巴基盯着他的脸看了一会，又把眼睛闭上了，"就当你没有骗我。不得不说，你长得可真像他啊。"

"……"

"可我就觉得不是，兄弟，没别的，就是感觉，"他指了指胸口，他的狗牌正好好地躺在心口的位置，"史蒂夫，我的布鲁克林小子一直在这里呢。"

史蒂夫完全说不出话来。他看到他要的东西，正和巴基的狗牌挂在一处。

四周安静，只能听得到虫声，天已很亮了。再过一会，清场的士兵或民众或许会走到这边来。他们的时间都少得可怜，但不论是谁都反倒显得宽裕。

"说吧，你来这里到底是为了什么？总不至于是送我一程的吧。"巴基懒洋洋地勾起嘴角，初次见面时的暴躁易怒显然不是他的正常情绪。

"为了回收。"

"回收？"巴基疑惑地看了看他，想了一会露出恍然的神情来，"如果你是他…你是想说这个？"

他吃力地抬起右手，把狗牌攥在手里拿起来，"他留给我的，也就这个了。"

那张薄薄的黑色磁片数据，一直安然地贴着狗牌挂在一起，不论何时。

史蒂夫沉默着点点头。

巴基歪了下脑袋，冲他笑了笑，"给你最后一个机会，证明你是史蒂夫。"

史蒂夫看着他，脑海里蓦然浮现出那句话来。

－我将陪伴你，直至时间尽头。

那是在他父亲葬礼之后，巴基对他说过的话。他总以为以自己的能力可以记住全部的事情，可有些话和感情一样，直到特定的那一刻才会浮现。

"你一定要活下去。"

他不知道说出这句话的自己是什么表情，但是他看到巴基的眼睛亮了起来，失而复得的喜悦令他糟糕的脸色恢复了点神采。

"混蛋，我会的。"

"你才是。"

 

史蒂夫深深吸了一口气，从沙发上站了起来。时间快到了，班纳博士正在实验室等他。

他从来不害怕痛苦，但这不代表他不具备人性的特征，每一场磨难的历练过后，都伴随着相当意味的成长，而人类这个种族便是这样一步一步缓重坚定地向前迈步。

他的父亲赋予他品格与精神，巴基的陪伴使他情感丰富而充裕，厄金斯博士则给了他一个强健的身体，即使那晚到了70年。他的生命和灵魂由一个人造体与两块芯片组成，但却又远非如此。

娜塔莎一定不会知道史蒂夫说了一个谎。在他交给她的透明盒子里，其中一枚芯片其实空无一物。

装满曾经的史蒂夫情感的芯片他并没有拿走，过去的他所做出的同等许诺从未失效。他想，如果我要靠着回收储存卡才能找回应有的感情，那我又如何为人呢？

在他停留在过去的最后的时光里，他抱着低烧昏睡的巴基去了附近僻静的小镇，那里恰好有一个红十字医院。听说巴基所属盟军正平稳有序地收回失地，这一带的敌军已撤退回第二防线，史蒂夫这才有了放心的感觉。

他那时已知巴基左臂因伤势过重，必须在第二天进行切除手术，可自己离别的时间却是在午夜时分，不由得心中愧疚。

这时巴基已经醒了，他仿佛已预料到别离在即，于是躺在床上叫他过去。史蒂夫给他拿了个枕头垫在背后，让他斜倚在床头，自己则坐在病床边上。

"我很抱歉，我无法陪伴你到最后。"

"我知道，这没什么好道歉的，"巴基轻笑起来，"伙计，答应我，好好照顾自己。"

"…你也是。"

"我想我并不想知道你究竟是怎么回事，现在未来什么的也毫无兴趣，既然你活着，这就够了。如果你说的没错，我想我们可以70年后再见。"

"这是当然。在那之前，你要好好照顾自己。"

"我会的。" 

这时巴基瞟了眼墙上的时钟，现在已经是11点了，病床周围简陋的帷幔已经阖上，四下静悄悄的。巴基收回视线，抬起右手，朝着史蒂夫勾了勾手指，史蒂夫不明所以地又凑近了些。

下一刻他就被巴基抓住领子拉了过去。等听到牙齿磕在一起的声音和巴基的低声咒骂，史蒂夫才反应过来。

他一下子坐直了，一阵不知所措。

"下次见面，你要告诉我答案，或者干脆地揍我一拳。"

巴基的笑容加深了些，看起来故作轻狂，但史蒂夫知道他比表面上看起来紧张多了，或许还有那么一点点别离的伤感。

史蒂夫回过神来。他伸出手，摸了摸巴基绷紧的脸颊，把他鬓边的乱发都拨到后面。

"这是个约定，到那一天，我会告诉你。"然后，他俯下身去，亲了亲巴基的额头。

"晚安，巴基，我会陪你到最后一刻。"

 

"我想我有个东西要先给你看看。"

班纳博士不甚确定地站在史蒂夫面前，他睿智的双眼里流露出敏感与时刻保持的警惕。史蒂夫沉静地看着他，直到他从口袋里掏出那东西的前一刻。

那是一枚黑色的芯片，形状独一无二，与父亲为他制成的另一片"人性"可以相向贴合成整体。史蒂夫认得上面的红色星星，那象征着汇聚的"感情"。

人性他一直保留着，感情则送给了巴基。

如果是这样，那是否意味着？

"所以说，之前你交给娜塔莎的那块是假的？"

班纳的表情严肃，史蒂夫知道已无法瞒他。

"是的。"

班纳叹了一口气，"我就知道，要你回去只会空手而归。"

"你找到他了么？"

"我不想用找这个字眼，但事实上，那是个意外。"

史蒂夫感觉自己的心跳得前所未有的快。

"所以，你做好准备了么？"

他听到了命运之门打开的声音。  
~fin~


End file.
